Traitor: The Life and Times of Fiyero Tiggular
by Spark the Clairvoyant
Summary: Sure, he got kicked out of schools, became the youngest Captain of the Gale Force ever, and turned traitor, but I knew him as a child, and like a brother. If only he never saw his death as a kid. Friendship Fiyero/Avaric. Epilogue added
1. Introduction

Traitor: The Live and Times of Fiyero Tiggular

Disclaimer: The only characters I have any claim to are Maziar, Sandhya, Master and Mistress Tenmedows, and my interpretation of the brief character Avaric. The others are not mine.

A few notes: Fiyero's skin tone and tattoos from the Maguire novel are used in his appearance. Some details may come from the original source of this world and L. Frank Baum's vision of Oz. Also, I'm aware of how painfully common this is, but I never found one that started before Shiz. Also, I'm putting this up a bit early because it's lighter than If We Let Them, despite the Clairvoyant!Yero angst. This story is dedicated to **danderson**, who gave me the confidence needed to break my hiatus a lot sooner than expected. May you get several more stories with 300+ reviews.

* * *

Introduction:

Perhaps it is too soon to publish this biography. Perhaps we have waited long enough. Yet Glinda the Good and King Scarecrow have commissioned me to write the biography of one of the most famous and lusted-after men in contemporary history. The same one that proved himself a traitor to the Wizard in the end, siding with the Wicked Witch of the West.

I know why I was asked, with several professional authors would write this tale better than I ever could. I knew him. My family served his; my mother and father still work for Prince Maziar of Winkie Country. More importantly, I not only served Fiyero personally, we felt we were like brothers. I don't remember my feelings about being told to work, but any memory I have of the Prince is pleasing. I would still have to tell others my tale if this were a much greater man writing it.

While I know he could tell where his story ended and mine began, I never could. It's times like this I wish he were still around. Share a drink with me at a pub. Tell me it's nothing compared to ruling a country or finding someone that he has to pretend to fear. Nothing will bring him back. And let me know when I delve too much into my story. So this may end up our biography and not just his.


	2. A Brother and a Bad Dream

Around the Wizard's ascension to power, my mother became nanny to the newborn prince of the most eager of the Vinkus Tribes. My father also received a duty as guard to the Arjiki ruler, King Maziar, however, I spent my days with mother, learning the Standard Ozian Alphabet, and words and sentences. When the six-month-old Prince Fiyero wasn't crying. She also managed numbers, addition, and subtraction on good days. King Maziar knew almost nothing of my existence until the next summer.

The prince was nearing one, and I had turned six about three months prior. I remember waiting in the side room for mom as she cleaned up after the boy. It was taking longer than usual and I decided to peek into the nursery to see why. Mother was standing near the bed in which the baby slept. The usual jacket worn by him was taken off and on his right shoulder blade was a blue diamond tattoo. She called the king in, not knowing if it was supposed to be there.

King Maziar told my mother what it meant. The tattoos of the Arjiki represent several different tales, depending on the part of the body. The one the child had already on his shoulder blade was a symbol of being the heir to the throne shy of very few events that were unlikely to happen. It was the first time I had seen King Maziar. I remember his fierce eyes the most. Even when he was calm, they were a piercing blue. It was then he noticed me watching from the adjacent room my mother used.

"Come here," he said. I remember that much. To a six-year-old, he was quite like what a king was expected to be like, and I obeyed.

"Eliana, your mother, told me about you a few times, I never met you before. How old are you?"

"Six, sir, your Majesty."

"Old enough to have a job around here."

My mother panicked. Having been descended from a high-ranking Gillikin, she felt that I was too young to work, but the king, in such ways, managed to sooth her.

"It will not be a difficult job, and the fact that he is from a noble family makes my choice sound less crazy. What's your name, boy?"

"Avaric."

"Avaric of Tenmedows," My mother added.

"Avaric of Tenmedows, is it? Then Avaric of Tenmedows, you are to be a role model for my son. You will be on your best behavior when near him, and I will make sure that you are well educated enough that he can have someone to talk to."

I remember how surprised I was. I was a noble?

The job itself was simple, I was given some high-class clothes, and ate at all dinners in which the young prince was to appear. My mother briefed me on manners, and my father congratulated me on getting such a decent post by the king. I was using his name to make good.

Until the prince was able to learn, the job itself was quite easy. King Maziar often requested my presence to be near Fiyero. I quickly dropped the title in my head for Fiyero, but only Fiyero. It was like he was my brother. I always wished he would think the same of me. Whether he thought of me a big brother or not, he managed to still become close to me and look to me as a role model, just as his father had hoped. I think I was more than that to him. He must have thought of me as a friend.

A year before Fiyero was to start schooling, King Maziar brought in most of the tutors he wanted, using me to make sure they were decent. It was my job as role model to do so for his son. For the one I thought of as a little brother. I was glad at the time, my mother had run out of things to teach me. They tried to get me on level for the average eight-year-old. I was taught mathematics, history, literature, more writing practices, even basic sciences.

Fiyero received a few more tutors when it became his turn to learn. I still had the ones he picked before, during times when one of those were free. King Maziar taught his son politics from a young age, making sure his son understood how to behave in front of the Wizard, the Governors, and other dignitaries, and the laws of both the Vinkus and the other areas of Oz. He never seemed to enjoy the lessons that weren't previously tested on me, but it seems he still took them to heart. He always knew where the line was in regards to the laws, and only broke them in his last forty-eight hours.

Nonetheless, I had surprisingly little time with him for someone who was supposed to be a role model, at least, after he started with the tutors. About the only time we were given permission to see each other was at social events.

That didn't change the fact that I had a room near him and he would come to me when he was scared. I remember one such nightmare he told me about, tears covering the two diamonds on his cheeks he received only months before. They were for his first hunt and first kill. At least that is what I was told.

"It was very bad, 'Ric," he said. "There was this fairy-tale princess, and a bad witch. I was on the witch's side and I liked it."

"That must have been scary, Your Highness." I never had the nerve to call him by name at the time. He didn't have the courage to request it either.

He nodded. "But that's not the baddest thing that scared me."

"What was it?"

"The princess had knights, and after the witch left, the princess's knights hurt me."

I held him. "It'll be fine Your Highness. It was a dream, nothing more."

We stayed that way for a long time. When he calmed, he gave me a smile and a "Thank you" before he left. There was enough time after that that no one had ever known that story

In these days, I find it odd. That dream unfolded almost exactly as described twenty-one years later. He had seen his death when he was four. _It was a dream, nothing more_, how I wish I could take that back. What's said is said, and I didn't know it was in fact more.


	3. Tattoo

Fiyero grew quite well over the years. He did well, according to his tutors. I was caught up to what I should have known at the time, so my lessons were slowing down in pace.

For his seventh birthday, he had earned another diamond. The explanation I was given about the one on the left hand, where it was to go, was that it was given for living to age seven, a mystical number in ancient Vinkus culture.

This free one, however, had an interesting catch. Most of the markings would not be witnessed by others, except the father. The ones for the hands, the right hand receiving its marking at age fourteen, however, were public.

King Maziar had invited every man in the kingdom. I remember being scared. Fiyero, my little brother, was going to be hurt. My parents brushed it off. Even he did, saying that the others he received hadn't hurt.

"They gave me a shot of something that made me numb for a few hours while they were applied," He said. "So it was like someone was tickling my cheeks."

My nervousness didn't die down. "But what if they don't do that? Maybe it shows pain tolerance or something."

"I'll be fine Avaric. At least we live now. Father had to have all of his without the shot."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. I just worry about my prince."

Many Arjiki came to the dinner that night. I remember I was given a ceremonial shirt to wear. It was like the ones worn by many of the spectators. All were men. I took my seat at the main table, as I usually had through King Maziar having me be Fiyero's role model.

"You aren't sitting here tonight. We have a guest of honor taking that seat."

Thankfully my father was also invited and I could sit next to him. The man who took my usual spot next to Fiyero was much older. He had several tools; none looked like what Fiyero described to me. I dismissed it at first. My father sat in the back, his occupation was guard, and he had made captain in the six years since we came here, since the Wizard was crowned head of Oz. He still needed to try and protect the royal family. All the men in the room had been searched thoroughly.

Dinner was perfectly normal. King Maziar served roasted poultry, they had made sure it wasn't Ducks and Chickens before killing them. I had chicken with some Vinkus root vegetables and a salad.

After a dinner that I felt lasted too long, although it was as long as any of the other formal dinners I went to. I worried over Fiyero's well-being. He was excited enough. His seventh birthday meant everything to him. He had been looking forward to it since he was able to look forward to anything. It was a rite of passage, as it were.

"Hello fellow gentlemen," King Maziar said. "Today my son Fiyero takes one of his largest leaps towards adulthood. I have decided to, just this once, show him what life was like before the life sciences made all this easier. I hope this tradition is followed."

I had a reason. I wanted to run over and protect him, but my father kept me in.

"Have respect for the culture."

"But the prince is going to be in pain. He didn't know."

Unfortunately, when I looked at Fiyero, he didn't show any sign of being scared. He may have been, but he somehow could keep it inside.

"He'll be fine, my son. He's taking it well." I didn't respond. I was fearing for something that even Fiyero wasn't scared of.

The man began the procedure. Despite the claim against using modern sciences, the wizened old man in charge of adding the mark, he cleaned the instruments thoroughly. They only wanted to show him the pain it was like.

When it occurred, he was indeed in pain. He was trying to hide it. It was the only time I know that Fiyero cried in front of anyone except me. I forced myself to understand the culture, but I was too young back then and have spent too much time in the Emerald City and Gillikin now. His hand was wrapped in gauze afterward. Another reason that what had occurred was simply about pain and possibly humiliation.

Fiyero dreamt of his death again that night.

"You haven't had that dream in years, Prince Fiyero." I finally had the courage to use his name in speech. "Why would you dream about the witch and the princess again?"

"I don't know, Avaric. But I think I know what it must have been like. Like my hand." He held it up, still wrapped in gauze.

"You didn't seem in pain to me."

He motioned to let me sit on the bed with him. I did so. "I was in pain. I was scared too. Father didn't tell me I had to know what it was like."

"You are brave to face it so well. I was a coward when I found out, my brother." It slipped. I didn't mean to call him that. "Your majesty, I'm sorry."

"I don't mind. You can call me that if it makes you happy. At least, when it's just us. It's better than calling me 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Highness.' I get called those every day."

"Tell me more about your dream. I know about the princess, the witch, and the knights…"

"They're guards. Father was telling me about the Gale Force the other day. You know, the Wizard's special guards?"

"I know."

"He showed me some pictures. They were in black-and-white, but the design was the same."

I laughed. "Maybe you just think they're the Gale Force. Why would they want to kill a prince?"

"Because he sides with a witch. The pain I had in the dream must be like my left hand." He lifted it up, whether for emphasis or because he happened to be thinking about it.

"What were the princess and witch like?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I can't remember them. From either dream. All I know is that both looked like what they were in the fairy tales."

We talked a while longer, about his dream, about his hand, about whatever he felt like. Although the ecstasy of being allowed to be somewhat casual when it was just us meant the world to me.

But was he doing it because he felt the same, or just trying to be kind to one of the few other children in the castle?


	4. Servant

Two years later, Fiyero almost never had bad dreams any more. His left hand no longer hurt, and he worked hard to get use of it again, although I highly doubt it ever worked as well as it could have. By then my mother was no longer his nanny and had gone on to become a cook.

I barely saw the prince those days. He slept through the night and the times we saw each other that he told me he had bad dreams, but not his death, he managed to calm himself and go to sleep without my help.

I came to the dinners and sat next to him again, which is where most of our talking went, although it was quite odd to only keep polite talk to him. I almost wished he would see his death again. I was certain he might want to talk to me about that one. Compared to the other bad dreams he had told me about when we were younger, that one upset him even more.

Despite the fact I was descended from a high-ranked man from the Gillikin, I was still a commoner to the prince.

On his ninth birthday, King Maziar had a special gift.

"You should have a personal servant, my son. Any member of the palace staff can be yours."

"Is Avaric old enough?"

I was shocked by that remark. I was fourteen, that wasn't old enough to work. Was it?

King Maziar didn't seem pleased. "You can have anyone, why would you want Avaric?"

"He's real kind to me. And it's not just 'cause he has to. I think he would like me even if I wasn't a prince. Please Father. If he's old enough, I want him to be it."

"He is fourteen, and I know he's done a good job so far with his duties."

"What duties?" Fiyero had no clue that King Maziar made me a role model. To him I was just the child of the Captain of the Guard and his former nanny.

"He's a hard worker, Fiyero. That's all I mean. If you want him, then you can have him." Fiyero hugged his father in a flurry of constantly yelling "Thank you."

He grabbed my hand. "Come on 'Ric. Let's go to my room. I've always wanted to show it to you."

"You're excited, Your Highness."

"My first order to you, stop calling me that."

"Of course, Prince Fiyero. You seem happy."

"I gave you a job, Avaric." He didn't know I already had a job, being a role model for him. "And better yet, you'll go everywhere I go." King Maziar might have let me anyway, just to keep you from misbehaving too much. "And we can have fun together." That last bit made my day.

"I'll be there for you, Prince Fiyero."

He suddenly stopped in front of a door. "Here we are. My room. It'll be great, 'Ric. You'll be able to see it."

When he opened the door, I was surprised by the luxury. While I had seen pictures in fairy tales of the bedrooms of princes and princesses, they paled in comparison to his actual room.

"Is that real gold, Prince Fiyero?"

"That's the most formal you're getting with me, 'Ric. I want to be called something else when it's just us."

"Sorry, Fiyero. But is this real gold? Is your bed really made from gold?"

"It's just gold leaf on maho-maho… I can't pronounce it, but it's this really sturdy, expensive wood. I've seen the wood before, it's very nice even without the gold."

"You really are spoiled, my brother."

He shrugged. "I have nothing to really compare it to, so I wouldn't know. Your bed will be brought here too."

This seemed more and more like it was my birthday and not his. He may have gotten me for his personal servant, but I was given the chance to feel like he really was a little brother to me. If we were the children of a wealthy shopkeeper, which we weren't.

"Why would it be?" I finally asked, breaking out of my stunned silence. I could only guess by Fiyero's change in position and expression from when he gave me the news and I asked.

"You're my personal servant now. Although I asked for you just so we could be close again. I want to talk to you as an equal, but I don't want to upset my father. If you're my servant, that means you have to stay near me, and we'll have time to drop the act."

I nodded, unsure of what exactly to say. He missed me. He missed the calmer, hidden equal, nature of our relationship. I truly felt honored.

We talked for a long time, until dinner.

"Oh no," he said quickly. "Pretend you were cleaning or something. Someone's coming."

"How do you know, Prince Fiyero?" I gave the honorific just in case he was correct.

"I know how to hunt, remember? Father helped hone my listening."

Soon enough, he was right. I heard footsteps coming, so it was a good thing I listened to him. His mother, Queen Sandhya stepped in. "Fiyero, are you ready for dinner?"

"I am, Avaric is too, right?"

"I am, Prince Fiyero."

Queen Sandhya looked me up and down. "So you chose Avaric as your personal servant? Out of everyone possible?"

"I told Father, I think he would like me even if he didn't have to. That's why I wanted him."

"Well get ready for dinner, son. And Avaric?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"We'll need to talk about how this will work later." I knew what she was referring to. Fiyero didn't know of my heritage, nor did he know about my practically being a pawn as his role model. His father was only too glad that we both took to the role.

I took my normal seat next to Fiyero.

"Why are you calling him 'Prince Fiyero'?" King Maziar asked after one moment.

I remember I was scared to make eye contact; he was judging me. "He told me not to call him 'Your Highness,' sir."

"Fiyero knows no better. Refer to him with full respect, Avaric." I nodded politely.

"You can ignore him later, 'Ric," Fiyero whispered lightly.

I smiled at his act of kindness, but decided to listen to King Maziar. "Of course, Your Majesty. I'm sorry about referring to His Highness that way."

"You are a smart young man, Avaric."

"You have been kind enough to let me use His Highness's tutors."

"I always wondered about that," Fiyero said. "You're so kind to him. You don't treat him like a servant most of the time. Was his age really why you were upset I wanted him?"

No one answered the question and the meal continued in silence for a while.

"Don't think I'll forget the question, Father. Was it his age? If it wasn't, what is it?"

"I'll talk about it later, Fiyero," King Maziar replied hastily. "How has your birthday been so far?"

"It was great until you wouldn't tell me why you were upset about me picking Avaric."

"Think of it this way, Your Majesty. He'll have me for a long time. And we've grown up together, so it's not like you have to fear for his sexuality."

Fiyero laughed a bit at my remark but then he looked at his father, not forgetting his question.

"But why have we grown up together? I feel like it might have been planned this way. You let him sit at the main table most of the time."

"He's just someone to talk to, Fiyero," Queen Sandhya replied. "You two are the only children in the palace. And after your father met him, his mother told us he was descended from the Tenmedows Margrave, so he's important enough to sit at the main table." He moved away. It was the first time he heard that title used near me. I remember trying to give a calm smile to him, and attempting to reassure him.

"I don't know anything about that life though," I said quietly. "I was young when my parents headed here. It was as much of a surprise to me as it must have been to His Majesty."

King Maziar smiled and nodded. "I was, Avaric."

Fiyero's cake was brought out.

"I want Avaric to have the first piece."

I shook my head. "It's okay Your Highness, you can have the first piece. It is your birthday."

"But I want you to have it 'Ric." He seemed upset at my refusal. I was shocked that he called me 'Ric in front of his parents.

"Your Majesty, would it be all right?"

King Maziar shrugged. "I guess this one time the servant can be served before royalty." That seemed enough for Fiyero to be happy.

I was held back after Fiyero was dismissed. Just as I expected, King Maziar and Queen Sandhya thought he took a bit too well to me and that I needed to be careful.

"As his role model," Queen Sandhya said. "We were planning on sending you to a university in the City of Emeralds. It will be hard to convince him that it is for the best."

"I'm fine with it," I said. "You have been more than kind to my family, and especially to me. If he won't let me go, I won't go. He doesn't know the role you gave me, so if that happens, you can convince him to go."

"Fine, you are dismissed."

That night, he had the worst dream he had in a while. He didn't see his death, but it still scared him.

"Avaric," He cried. He never used my full name when we were alone.

I ran to the side of his bed. "Yes Fiyero?"

"I had a bad dream."

"I thought you said you were able to take care of them."

"But it was more just a normal nightmare, 'Ric."

I poured some of the water from a pitcher nearby into a glass and gave it to him. He took sips intermittently.

"Is it the one with the Witch, Princess, and Gale Force?"

He shook his head. "But it had the Witch. I know why I'm on her side in the other dream though."

"Really, Fiyero?" I asked. "Why would you defy the Princess? What happened with the Witch?"

"We were in a forest, I think it was the Great Gillikin. She's leading me somewhere, holding my hand."

"How do you know that?"

"It's my left hand, it has my diamond. I can see it."

"What is the Witch like?"

"I can't really tell more than she wears an all black dress and was holding a broom in her other hand."

"What happened next?"

"She… smiled, and said my name, 'Ric. It wasn't in an evil way… but then… I kissed her. I was killed in that dream because I love the Witch. 'Ric, tell me I don't do that. Tell me I'm not crazy enough to fall in love with a witch." He set the glass down and hugged me.

"It's just a dream, Prince. It's as much a dream as the one where you die. No matter how vivid they seem. It's not real."

"Thanks 'Ric." I helped him back into his bed. "Night."

"Goodnight Fiyero."

I can only guess that what he saw was what occurred after he and the Witch fled after he changed sides. Although later on, he might not have considered it a nightmare. At nine, he still loved the archetypes of fairy tales, such as the knight in shining armor, the Wicked Witch, and the Damsel in Distress. He didn't know, nor would he have been prepared for the twists in them that he would end up facing.

**A/N: Somewhat filler-y, and the dream angle is getting old, but it'll be tempered in a few chapters and only show up now and again.**


	5. Munchkinland

Shortly after Fiyero turned eleven, his father decided that he should go on the diplomatic trips his father occasionally sent. While many were to Gillikin, I remember that one time he came running. "Hey 'Ric! Guess what?"

"Another meeting with Sir Windbag from the Gillikin?" He shook his head furiously.

"I'm going to Munchkinland with Father, 'Ric, isn't that great?"

"For how long?" I wanted to know how long because it usually determined whether I would stay here and help my mother in the kitchen or go with him.

"Only a few nights, but he said that you should come too. Can you believe it, 'Ric? We're going to Munchkinland."

His excitement seemed to lead me to believe he thought it magical of some sort, or at least we would pass the Emerald City. He was wrong, we passed through Gillikin and turned south-east when we neared Colwen Grounds, home of the Governor's Mansion. Also, he was incorrect in believing much of Munchkinland. All we passed through on the way was farmland. We didn't even see any munchkins until we arrived at the main town.

"I thought munchkins would be shorter," Fiyero said upset as we were brought to the room he'd stay in. "They really aren't as short as I was promised."

"How short did you expect them to be, Prince Fiyero?"

"Like about as tall as my waist, well, maybe chest. I'm as tall as an average Munchkin."

"You'll grow. They won't. Is that a good consolation?"

"What does consolation mean, 'Ric?"

"Consolation, comfort. You can seek comfort in the fact that you will grow."

"But if I don't?"

"You will."

There was a dinner between King Maziar and the Governor, a man by the name of Frexspar Thropp. It came as no surprise to me that I was not invited.

"Hey 'Ric, there's going to be a girl there."

"That's nice; I hope you talk to her. Be polite."

"I just hope they don't expect to try and get us together. I'm not ready for that yet."

"You'll pick your own princess, Master Fiyero."

He smiled. "Thanks 'Ric."

I was invited to eat dinner with King Maziar's personal servant and the servants for the Governor. I didn't really want to talk much. Even though I was nearly of adult age, the others were much older than me, so I couldn't find common ground. They left the door to the room we were in open, so I watched it, just to see if people would walk by.

I thought I saw Fiyero twice. Once walking around, exploring, the other time fleeing from something. He went in opposite directions.

I was correct in the assumption I had seen Fiyero. He told me that he was scared. "It was the Witch, 'Ric. The one in my dreams."

"Master Fiyero," I started.

"No titles when we're alone. I'll let you know if you need to use them."

"Okay Fiyero, fine. Are you sure it's her? I mean, you haven't had one of those dreams in months."

"I am. I'm absitively posolutely certain that I saw the witch. I'll probably have one of them again tonight."

I remember shaking my head. "It's not like that Fiyero. Dreams come and go as they please. If you end up having one, it's not a sign you were right."

I was right. He didn't have any visions of himself in the future. At least, he didn't that night.

He did the night we got back.

It was the usual one of his death. By now, he had had not only the running in the forest as well, but also one where he tells her to go to Kiamo Ko, and one where he promised to marry the Princess, one which he liked, but only had once, after his father spoke to high class of the Upper Uplands.

There was nothing new in his memory of the vivid dreams, he only confirmed that the girl he met that night was, in fact, the Wicked Witch.


	6. College

"I want Avaric to go to University," Fiyero said. "A good one."

It was news for all of us when he said that on my seventeenth birthday. King Maziar had planned on me doing so, anyway, but all of us had been convinced that if Fiyero found out before it was too late to drop out, he would beg for me to not go.

"Why do you say that, Prince Fiyero?" I asked. King Maziar had accepted the fact that Fiyero wanted me to use his name. He was fine as long as I kept the prince.

"The tutors say you're good at the subjects. I know you're my servant, but I want you to go."

King Maziar was pleased that Fiyero wanted me to. It had been planned that I would for quite some time. Despite fear that Fiyero wouldn't want me to go; the King had decided that he would relent if Fiyero said no if he found out more than three weeks before I left. It made everyone glad. I could continue the job I'd had for all but a few months of my life in the Vinkus.

After much talking about several good schools, it was decided that I was to go to the University of the City of Emeralds. It had a strong politics department, which King Maziar wanted his son to specialize in when it was his turn to go.

So a year later, I gave my goodbyes to Fiyero and my family and took a coach to the school.

King Maziar had created a front for me. I was Avaric Maelson, and while I still was a Gillikin who grew up in the Vinkus, I had no ties to the royal family. My father was a wealthy businessman who, like my father in real life, was a royalist who fled to the Vinkus after the Wizard's ascension. He managed to still make good.

The only person who knew the truth of the matter was the Headmaster. However, when I got there, I learned that there was quite an interest in the going-ons of the West. Most of the ethnically Gillikin who lived in the Vinkus stayed there. All the information came from the various trips Fiyero went on.

When I first met my roommate, I was asked "Do you know the royal family?" To this day, I have no clue what gave away the fact I came from the Vinkus.

"I'm Avaric Maelson," I said, avoiding the question. After quite a bit of pressuring on his part, I lied and said that I had only been to the palace once, and never met the royal family. It was a good thing I came up with that answer. I used it consistently, as whenever someone learned I grew up there, I was asked that question immediately after.

I wrote to Fiyero often, using the term "My brother" when addressing him. He always signed the letters "Your brother" in return. For all the other boys of UCE, Fiyero was simply my little brother who admired me. That was all they knew. Both of us tried to play the roles we were given as actual brothers and sons of a small business owner of Gillikin birth and was a Royalist.

_Avaric_, one started. _I'm sorry about your Literature paper. For what it's worth, I don't like _The Oziad_ either. I know that I haven't read it in its entirety, but from what I have, it isn't as an amazing classic as people make it out to be. I much prefer the tales of Oral Tradition from the Vinkus. Perhaps because morality isn't as gray in those tales, I find the heroes easier to relate to. Father went to the Upper Uplands of Gillikin. Isn't our family from near there? He met quite a few different families, including the one that first settled the area. I didn't go this time; he said I needed to have a personal servant. I won't replace you. _(When my roommate intercepted the letter and asked what he was talking about, I had to explain it by saying my brother had an overactive imagination.) _I really miss you a lot, Avaric. You're easy to talk to. In these letters, Father insists I must be formal, and you be the same. I want to write one without his knowledge one time and tell you all I mean to._

_Thankful for your letters,_

_Your Brother_

I don't remember what I wrote back with. I don't even remember the paper on the _Oziad_ I had to write for my class that I supposedly failed. Even if I did, I wouldn't write it down. That tale is strictly mine. It must have been pretty bad if I wrote about it to him and he wrote back about it. His parents hid or destroyed my letters to him. I'm not sure if it was because they couldn't bear to see him described as my brother, or if it was later in life when he turned traitor.

He always told me when he had his vivid dreams. I always was prepared for it.

I also wasn't allowed back to the palace during breaks. I said it was for expense reasons. The truth was due to secrecy, so I didn't celebrate Fiyero's fourteenth birthday with him. He did send word that it didn't hurt, whether it actually didn't, under or not under anesthesia, or he was lying, I wouldn't know. He moved his right hand just fine, though. So I suspect he was telling the truth in that letter.

And so it went for two years until one day I received the following letter, when he was fifteen. I remember it clearly due to the fact that it would have been the highlight of my day.

_My good friend Avaric, Father has requested that, in preparation for going to the University for the City of Emeralds myself, I should come visit you for a weekend. I'm sure your roommate has mentioned about how his family is to be honored by the Gillikin High Council this Winter and that he is expected to attend. That was father's doing. He doesn't want anyone to know of your familiarity with me. I know there have been rumors about me in the periodicals for the past few years. You've told me. Father doesn't want me to come into the spotlight until I have to, when I get to school. I know how much I'm risking by not pretending to actually be a Gillikin-by-descent Vinkus child who is the son of a shopkeeper, so keep this letter extra-safe. I know an overactive imagination can't let this slide by. I'm just excited to see you again, Avaric._

_Royal Crown Prince Fiyero of the Vinkus_

_p.s. I felt that since I had already given away the pretense, it would be best to not be "Your Brother" this one time._

I hid that letter. I found the best hiding spot I could, and prayed that the news wouldn't be leaked by someone else, or that I was too predictable in hiding. I didn't want it to be my fault Fiyero faced the press before his father couldn't hide him.

I would finally get to see my brother again.


	7. Unwanted Welcome

As those old enough to remember would know, my hopes were dashed. I don't know if it's because my roommate found my letter, the headmaster became over-excited at the letter, or even the possibility that King Maziar himself leaked it just to see how it would be handled.

It started off well-enough, though. Fiyero came during the night, so anyone who saw the carriage would not recognize him as Vinkus, which would give him away. My dormitory had three stairwells. One on each side, neither used often, and one in the middle, which was. We used the side stairwell that was closer to my room. I was thankful they had a way to send my roommate out, so Fiyero took his bed when he visited.

"This will be great, 'Ric," he said. "I haven't seen you since you left for college."

"I told you that your family is a topic of interest here. Besides, that wasn't that long ago."

"It's been two years, 'Ric. That's a good chunk of either of our lives. As for the interest in us, that's why he's going mad with secrecy. I'm not even allowed to leave the room during the day. I have to have dinner late."

"That doesn't sound fun."

Fiyero nodded. "I like dinner early."

"I'll bring you some breakfast and lunch each day, from the cafes."

"Thank you 'Ric."

"Just because you sent me to college doesn't mean I'm no longer your servant."

"I know, although 'Ric?"

"Yes, Fiyero?"

He looked away. "When I'm done with college, I want you to go have your own life." I didn't understand. I had no recollection of my life before the Vinkus. I didn't know the life of a noble I must have had before. "I know it would be paused for five years longer than your peers' lives, but you really helped me want to learn because you want to learn, so I don't want it all to be wasted."

His father succeeded in his plan, I was a role model to Fiyero. I only wished that it hadn't worked so well. I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

The next day went by well. I wasn't bothered by friends about my sudden elusiveness. All I had to do was tell them my brother was visiting and he was shy. They believed that.

Until night fell.

Fiyero and I went out to a nice café. He requested we eat outside. One of my friends walked by and saw us.

"I thought you said your brother was shy," He said.

"He is. I insisted he come out to eat at least once on the visit."

My friend tried to get a look at him. Fiyero's face was buried into the menu, and he somehow found a way to not let the light from inside or the candle on the table give away his Vinkus features.

"He's wearing Winkie clothes."

"I find them comfortable," Fiyero said quietly. "All my friends back home are Arjiki, so I don't look real odd to them. Besides, I was born in the Vinkus."

"You know, Av never tells me your name, it's always 'My Brother.' I don't think you two are close if he never uses your name. I bet you were an accident between his parents."

"On the contrary, him using that term is a sign of closeness." My friend changed angles, Fiyero wasn't careful in changing directions and the light from the candle caught the diamond on his right hand, after all, he was fifteen at the time.

The eavesdropper pulled the menu from his hands, illuminating his face. "You're an Arjiki! Why is Av's brother an Arjiki."

"We haven't been served yet, Fiyero, we should make a break for it now." I pulled his hand.

As I learned too late, my friend came to see me because someone had told the press that Prince Fiyero was on the Campus of UCE. I'm sure he suspected me of keeping Fiyero in my room.

"There he is," one of the journalists said. We were blinded by a flash of light from the photographer.

Neither of us could make out any of the questions. I tried to hide him from the cameras, from the press. All they would have is one picture and the most basic news. _Crown Prince Fiyero of the Arjiki tribe is visiting a student at the University for the City of Emeralds_.

"Get in there, Your Highness," I said. I had to revert to formalities. Calling him even Prince Fiyero seemed too risky with them.

"Is he in love with you?" I heard after Fiyero was safely inside. "Is that why he insisted he visit you."

I had to tell the truth, or at least as much of the truth as could be said without being twisted. "If you are asking that because you were told my father was a business owner and a royalist, I need to tell you that isn't true. He works in the palace. I serve the Royal Family, and was the personal servant for His Highness Prince Fiyero. He insisted I go to college, so I did. My relationship with His Highness is strictly business." I went inside too. He was quite shaken by the experience. My friend came in later and apologized for the way he acted and gave us some sandwiches he bought at a shop.

He had his usual vivid dream again that night. I expected it. This was stressful to him. It came when he was stressed. Every time I remember him telling me the dreams, I hurt. He saw his end. He saw the last few days of his life and didn't know they were what would be to come until they occurred.

"Hey 'Ric," He said as I poured him some water again. "I think I've gone insane."

I handed the glass to him. "What is it, my Brother?"

"I think the Witch is kind of pretty. How can I like someone so vile? How can I support her?" He took a sip. "Why can she be pretty?"

"What about the princess?" I asked.

He stayed silent a moment. "She's prettier than the Witch. I like her more." He looked at me. "If I ever do something stupid like that, 'Ric…"

I returned the gesture, and held his hands. "Yes, what is it?"

"I deserve what happens to me. I'd deserve it."

I think even today, as a traitor to the Wizard, Fiyero would say he deserved the fate. Perhaps it is why he so readily sacrificed himself for her.

But if he did that, it meant that he thought the Witch had something more than Lady Glinda.

"You know, 'Ric."

"What is it, my brother?"

"I look more like me in the dream every time I have it. Maybe it's not a dream…"

"It's a dream. It just happens to be how you idealize yourself in the future."

The rest of the time he visited, we stayed on campus. My friends still on-campus took care of the press, and the other boys, excited to meet Fiyero, were more than willing to show him around. The friend that learned who my brother was first, he brought us food.

When around my friends and others, I was very careful about my choice of formality.

Of course, the fact I had always been insistent on not knowing the prince worked against me. After Fiyero left, my friends demanded I explain myself. I only said I was a servant, and since I was close to Fiyero in age, he took to me, and the "My Brother" references were simply because he wanted to keep in contact.

I was separated from the other boys. Despite my closeness with the Prince, I had lied about my status as an upper-middle class son of a store owner. It took a long time for them to trust me again. I didn't see or hear from Fiyero again until I returned to the castle after I finished college.


	8. The First Day

"Here we are, Master Fiyero, the University of the City of Emeralds."

He glared at me, dressed in the gray jacket and pants of UCE's uniform. "You say that like I haven't been here before. I visited you, remember?"

I picked up his bags. "But you spent most of the time holed up in my room scared that the press or the witch was going to tear you apart if you took one step out without me and at least three other boys."

It was to be expected that the press was there, but he handled himself well in front of them. He ignored them completely. Unlike the standard press and tabloids, just wanting any information, in celebration of the fact this was Fiyero's first appearance as legal-enough, he was surrounded by various beauty magazines that spent as much time gossiping about attractive young men as hair that were aimed towards sixteen-to-twenty-year-old females. I remember the questions being of a personal nature.

Thankfully, the headmaster, a different one than I had, came and announced a no-press policy on campus, and any information retrieved on Fiyero had to come when he was away.

"That gives me incentive to stay here," He said. "I'm sure that was one of the rules for letting me go here that father had him agree to. Possibly to keep me on campus and away from the glitz and glamor of the City proper." He pulled few sheets of paper from the one bag he carried, tilting one. It must have been a map. He pointed in a direction. "That way Ric!"

I followed him between the buildings and across at least one quad. The dorm he was given was closer to the academic buildings than mine. I didn't know any of the kids there by anything more than reputation. They were rich, and most of the rooms were singles in action. Fiyero was not the only one who had a servant present. Just the one with the youngest servant. Youngest by far. I helped unpack his wardrobe, a few nice shirts, vests, and breeches in addition to a few spare uniforms, five to be exact.

"Any place in particular you would like your decorations to go?" I asked after making the beds.

He shrugged. "Put them anywhere. I didn't even ask for them 'Ric. I'm going to go explore. I'll be back in time for dinner, though.

From his report before dinner, there were two of the other students he met, some of the few in the dorm that didn't bring a servant, and thus were roommates to each other, and they treated him more like I did when no one was around than any other relationship he had.

"You can meet them at Dinner 'Ric. You'll love them, I swear!" He looked around. "Great job with the trinkets, too, 'Ric."

I thanked him for it and he begged me to follow him. The other students with servants either decided to stay in the dorms or had the servants eat separate.

"Wow Princey," One of the two boys at the table he sat at said. "You're bold, letting him sit with you."

"He's a poison tester," Fiyero said quickly. "Father is paranoid about my safety. He's given me a gun for direct threats and 'Ric for indirect."

The boys were in shock. I think I was too. I knew he could at least use spears and his father thought about guns as a tool for hunting, but I didn't expect King Maziar to be that worried for Fiyero's safety. He laughed. "It's a joke. Father knows I can handle myself. 'Ric is closer in age to us than the other kids' servants. He'd have more to talk about here."

"But are you able to use a gun?" Another asked.

"I was taught a few years ago. But I can't use it effective enough to be trusted with one when I'm alone, yet. Also, I can't handle those new smaller ones very well."

The other boy's attention landed on me. They started asking me questions; I wasn't quite comfortable with them, but at no point did they ask about how close my relationship with Fiyero was.

All I learned from either them or Fiyero was that their names were Crope and Tibbett. They were second-years and sons of the Captain of the Guard at the time and a well-known banker. Whenever I tried to ask a question about them, they would dodge it and turn the topic of the conversation to me or Fiyero. Instead of the other boys, who referred to Fiyero as "Prince Fiyero" or "Your Majesty" when they saw him, Crope and Tibbett used "Master Tiggular" occasionally, but more often "Master Fiyero." I can see where Fiyero had the idea the two were friendly. Perhaps a little too friendly. However, for every overly-friendly gesture they made to him, they made several more between each other.

Fiyero slept well in the days preceding class. Crope and Tibbett warned him about various teachers. If I had one of them, I voiced my opinion. It surprised the two of them the first few times I mentioned my knowledge of the teachers. We agreed on a few, disagreed on others, and with one teacher Tibbett and I shared, got into a heated argument over ending with him shouting "What does a peasant like you know about anything?" I never responded to him. My only worry was how Fiyero would react from being the only student for a tutor to large classes. I can only assume that my earlier fears were a factor in what was to occur in the coming weeks slowly and surely at the hands of his best friends, Crope and Tibbett.

**A/N: Okay, I'll admit it, the idea for a no-press rule on-campus kind of came from one of danderson's old fics, one I actually wasn't around for when it was updated, Nine Simple Words. It's awesome, go read it.**


	9. Corruption

"Can Fiyero come out and play?" Crope said one weekend morning a few weeks in. "I promise not to lead him too close to anything that may overexpose him."

I shook my head. "His father insists that he try to get an education here." I closed the door. I remember how frustrated with himself he was that day. It would have been quite an amazing scene to those who knew Fiyero only as the corruptor of many of the finest schools of Oz. He was muttering what he was writing quietly, yet it was quite bothersome.

"Do that on the test and you'll be accused of cheating."

He sighed. "I know. I can't get used to this. Why can't I just have tutors continue my schooling?" I must have done something that indicated it non-verbally. "I know, I know, Father wants me to go and see the world a bit. Have some experience with the unexamined life."

"Be something close to normal?" I suggested. He nodded in agreement.

"Tell Crope that I'll go to a club or something with him tonight if he's free." I gave him a look. "I don't care how risky it is. I want to have fun for once. Be a normal young man. If you must be my father-surrogate, come with me. You can have some fun too."

I did as he said. Crope and Tibbett were pleased that he wanted a night free. I remember how Fiyero dressed, if only because it was the first time wearing his signature style of a loose white shirt, a brightly-colored silk vest (In which he had idental ones in several different colors), and tighter-than-preferred breeches.

When his friends picked him up, they surprised him in the cab with news that they were taking him to a "Swankified club in the heart of the City." This was Fiyero's first time going to the Emerald City proper. He was excited by the spectro-specs. The other two boys were nonplussed.

"We usually take them off when we get to the club," One of them said.

"The one we're taking you to, it has a green-light gimmick, so the glasses make it impossible to see," The other added. It was the first taste of corruption for Fiyero. He had an amazing time in the city, and it helped him relax. No one seemed to notice any difference with him. He was just another dancer on the floor. Tibbett had briefed him on how to dance, although the lesson was hands on.

In the few moments Fiyero didn't dance, we were in a booth, each with a mug of beer, toasting to life, to dancing, to being normal, to whatever we can think of.

"To those great pants!" Crope added. "I want to see you in them more!" That earned a glare from Tibbett. "Oh come on, like I didn't notice you putting the moves on him when teaching him to move."

In the strobing lights, we were invisible, just a few more faces in the crowd. Fiyero looked like a he could have been from the city or Gillikin. The lights hid his markings in a surprisingly effective manner.

I don't remember when we returned back to the dorm, but I know that Fiyero managed to work through his assignments the next day. He began the routine with the two boys, often me following them. I let him since he always did his work afterwards.

Until the pattern was noticed by the press. One magazine, _Ozbeat_ I believe, had a picture of him dancing with a random girl at _Chromium_ with the headline "Fiyero Tiggular: Prince of the Winkies or Prince of the Party?"

"Hey, Tibbett," Crope said when he caught me bringing a copy back. "We're in that picture too." Tibbett inquired where and Crope showed him.

"Oh," Tibbett said melodramatically. "All the girls will want us. Shame we're taken." Crope laughed at the comment. I used his laughter to pull the magazine back and showed it to Fiyero when I got to his room.

"Why are you showing me this, 'Ric?" He said. "It's not like it'll do any harm. So what? I like dancing. Big deal."

"It is a big deal, Master Fiyero. His Majesty will find out sooner or later and who knows what he'll do."

"If I keep my grades up and keep out of actual trouble, Father will be fine with any of my extracurricular activities."

During the next class, many of the other students were talking to him.

"So you like dancing?" A student would ask.

"My friends and I go to the city every week," He responded. "It's not always just dancing. Occasionally we'll go have a nice dinner out or see a show first. But it always ends with dancing and a few drinks. It helps keep me sane with these classes."

Some of the girls from a local private college for girls came and asked him if they could come. He said yes to the first one, a petite black haired girl. I can't remember the names, but I'm sure Fiyero couldn't either.

He took to dating quite readily. I always supposed it was because with his hobby out in the open. He wanted control over who would dance with him because people knew he liked to dance. He very rarely took a girl out more than once. He didn't take the girl's feelings into account, or whether he had fun with her. A few girls wanted to come with me because I spent most of my time following him around. I was a bit nicer and asked them on a second date if they weren't using me as a springboard towards Fiyero. Unfortunately, it seemed that was all I was to most of them, and they felt the need to admit it.

Every week, various gossip magazines wrote about his exploits. What club we went to, usually, as well as the kind of girl he went with. There was a running tally of various stats. There were tales listed such as hair color, comparative height, and clubs. Chromium was the highest of the clubs, and the highest hair color was Blonde, at fifty-two different girls before he graduated at Shiz.

His father wasn't pleased by his behavior, but like Fiyero said after the first magazine, he said he wouldn't demand a change as long as Fiyero kept his grades up.

He'd be proven wrong a few weeks into the second semester when Fiyero got into a fight with some lowlifes trying to steal his date for the night. He was drunk, and ended up pinned against the wall until Crope and Tibbett had to save him. His date had some talent in magic and tried to shoot some disabling spells, now her mouth and hands were free, but she wasn't strong enough yet. I remember him yelling in one of the languages of the Vinkus; he was cursing; since that was about the entirety of the language that he knew. I had to help Crope and Tibbett before he was finally freed. All of us went home for the night.

Fiyero was expelled from the University of the City of Emeralds the next day. King Maziar had been expecting it since he first heard of Fiyero's habits, and had already made plans with another school, Empire University. The students at Empire were thrilled to have him come. Fiyero was thrilled too. Empire was actually in the City.

But being expelled had changed Fiyero.

"I hope you keep your head clear this time Master Fiyero," I said, preparing his room. It lacked windows, but considering Empire's location, it made sense. All the buildings were connected by underground tunnels so the students wouldn't have to wear Spectro specs all the time.

He glared at me. He didn't speak, but his message was clear. He knew that his father had told me to tell him that. Even if I meant it too. He still met with Crope and Tibbett on every weekend at a club. Now with one of the girls from Empire on his arm instead. He made sure it was a different girl each week.

He stopped wearing the blazer after a few weeks, usually wearing either his dancing clothes, but more often, traditional Vinkus outfits of fine silk.

"I just wish it didn't have such a low neckline," He said to himself when putting one on. By then, various diamonds had been tattooed across his chest and abdomen. "I don't want people to think I care about anything."

"So don't wear them," I said. "Although I highly doubt anyone knows what they mean east of the Vinkus."

A few weeks in, I woke up to discover Fiyero sharing his bed with a female student. He said she wasn't his first.

He got a little more risky with Empire. A few days before exams started, Fiyero threw a party in an underground quad. Empire's headmaster was not quite as caring as UCE's, and thus the press was allowed on campus, and several were at the party. It woke up the faculty who had rooms nearby.

We were asked not to return after the end of the semester. By now, Fiyero had fully finished his change into the Corruptor of Oz's Universities.


	10. Shiz

After a year and quite a few more expulsions later, King Maziar gave up on having his son learn near the capital city of Oz, and went for the smaller, well-known school of Shiz University, in hopes that its distance from the corroding Emeralds might set his son as strait as Fiyero could return to becoming after the influence.

Unfortunately, Fiyero had already begun to make plans for corrupting Shiz.

When he first set foot into the city, he went up to a ballroom, the Ozdust, since the town lacked clubs, and made plans for a dance at the end of next week.

"Cocky, are you, my brother? You really think you can get these recluses to go Emerald City in just a couple weeks?" In all honesty, I only gave lip service to the king's wishes. I don't know if it was because I was disenchanted with the possibility of my brother returning to being the shy thing that went to clubs for stress relief like he once was or because I was enchanted with what he had become. Both were equally likely.

"I think I'm overestimating it, myself," Fiyero replied, pulling the vest around. "The other schools barely needed my presence in addition to the city."

"I think it best we head to the University now." He agreed and jumped into the carriage and immediately feigned sleep. He was quite clever; he had amazing grades before he was a corruptor, and still managed to safely pass his courses after. He only diverted the objects he focused it on, mostly pranks, parties, and going right to the edge of the rules and laws without breaking them until he was bored enough to. It was the only proof he had any understanding of what he was taught was through making sure he never broke them.

When I got to Shiz, a student darted out in front of me, not looking. I could barely stop. She had green skin, the girl who became the Wicked Witch of the West. We got into an argument, I remember, that involved her trying to wake up Fiyero, thinking him asleep, to reprimand me.

"Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go," Fiyero said to the girl immediately after she demanded an explanation. It frustrated her enough to have her storm off. "So this is Shiz, is it, 'Ric?"

"Indeed it is sir. Your sixth school in two years"

He leaned back. "That many already? Well, I don't think I'll be lasting here longer than I did at Diggs. Go set up our room." He threw a small package at me with the room number on it. Inside was the key. I walked up to him and he gave me a handshake he had made up after he was expelled from Empire. I set up his room the way he liked it. I sat down on a couch provided in lieu of an extra bed.

I hadn't told him that I had to go back to the Vinkus because I failed as a role model in my attempt to be the cool older guy who hangs out with Fiyero. I wouldn't be able to see him again until he was either expelled again or finally graduated.

"I was right, 'Ric," He said as he entered a couple hours later. "I overestimated the time it would take to corrupt the school. And there is this beautiful girl who I am glad to have as my first date in this backwater town. So, I suppose you'll be hitting on barely-legal girls again?" I shook my head and told him. "So when do you go back, 'Ric?"

"Tomorrow. I wish I could stay a week or so until your party, but I really can't." The next day went by quickly. I spent my time walking around the town. Fiyero talked to me about the classes, his party, and about the Galinda girl. He seemed relaxed while I prepared to leave.

He leaned back on his bed. "You know I think I might actually try to stay here. I actually have some sort of control over these kids, since they're so far from the city they don't know what's in and what's out. I might have some fun here. I'd finally be a trend-setter."

I laughed at his scheme.

"What? I think I can pull it off."

"Whatever you say, my brother, to make you feel important." He glared at me. "More important than you would be normally."

He did what he always did when I brought up status, changed the topic. "Didn't UCE allow a few electives to be taken?" I nodded. "So where did you take the extra classes."

"I used it for history, although I wanted to take some theater classes."

He made eye contact with me. "So why didn't you?"

"His majesty told me what to request when time came. Look, Fiyero, We probably won't see each other again for a while, and this has been plaguing my conscience about as far as I remember."

"I know, 'Ric. Father wanted you to be a role model for me. I've had suspicions since I was ten, and knew it since twelve when he readily agreed to send you to college. But you're still my servant, not my father's." I glanced at him. "I'll take care of myself. You don't need to worry. So go to the City and make your own name for yourself. I'll help you too."

I left him an hour later.


	11. Elphaba

I spent very little time back at the Golden Palace. Only enough to say goodbye to my parents and the king and queen. The king was upset at the fact that Fiyero dismissed me, but once again, I digress into my own tale. I remember I wrote to him as soon as I returned to the Emerald City. I got the response as quick as the post could send it.

_Ric,_ he wrote. _I'm so glad you managed to get there safely. I was anxiously waiting for you to get a place to stay so I would be able to talk to you. So much has happened here in the past two weeks._

_The school was in a joyous chaos when I announced the plan for going to the Ozdust. This Munchkin, or possibly a short Gillikin boy, came up to Galinda and asked her out. She sent him to ask another girl out, on the case that she likes her romantic partners to be charitable. It was clear that she only put him to the first girl she saw. They wouldn't work out. At least the girls I tried to get to date you I thought might have worked out well, until I learned that they would only use you to get to me._

_The dance went great. Everyone liked it, and Galinda got into the sorcery seminar. Yep, another sorceress on my list of conquests. I guess there's something about them. The Headmistress, Morrible, came to the Ozdust to give it to her personally, talking about her roommate, a girl named Elphaba, who's also a sorceress-in-training, and I guessed a good one too, if threatening to quit it if Galinda wasn't included was a viable threat._

_That's when that Green-skinned girl came in, wearing a navy uniform frock and this disgusting, pointed black hat. When she came down, she started dancing in this odd way to a song in her head; the musicians were staring too. I asked Galinda who it was, since she likely knew the name of the girl. She didn't offer a name at first, only that it was her roommate. Since I'm certain it's mostly doubles here, I assumed her name was Elphaba, and that she was the sorceress mentioned._

_I gave a compliment; she was just as uncaring about what others saw in her as I was. Galinda said she only pretended to not care. It's funny how similar we are, both pretending to not care about how life treats us, only she does it because she has to. Galinda started dancing with Elphaba, the same strange, magical dance. Slowly and surely, various students started to do it. I didn't do it, though. I'm not sure why I didn't join, even if I couldn't find a partner. I guess I was finding too many similarities between us._

_Or maybe it's because it was the Witch and the Princess getting along. I had that dream again. It's been nearly a year and a half since I had any of these vivid dreams. Galinda's the Princess, or probably just Gentlewoman in my dream. Elphaba is the Witch._

_I've been trying to find who to ask to the next party I throw, but Galinda has attached herself to me whenever we're near. I've known there are some girls who think we were meant to be, but I never ended up with a girl who was one. Most girls would be fine with just a date, a dance, a drink, a kiss, and in the cases with more than just one drink, a night. Losing Galinda is going to be hard, since she's popular on her own accord as well as beautiful. Most girls would prefer me with her than with them._

_I'll write again later, 'Ric!_

_Fiyero_

I wrote to him immediately, talking about the playhouse I found that was willing to take someone with no experience. It wasn't a great theater, but many actors had their start. Fiyero told me I could do better and gave me some help. Also in that letter he admitted to possibly doing something bad.

About halfway through, he started talking about what happened with him.

_I can't believe it. I think I must have broken some law only a few hours ago. I'm still kind of in shock. Elphaba and I freed a Lion cub that was in a cage. My guess was correct. She is a powerful sorceress, so much that she doesn't yet have full control over its extents. She used magic on the whole class, except for me and her for some reason, and I came up with the idea of freeing it. Elphaba has a passion for Animal rights, and must have been warned about them losing their speech, from the way she reacted when she heard what these things called cages are used for. She filled me in as we tried to find a safe place._

_I also think I love her. At one point, she grabbed my hand, to keep me from leaving; we had been in some crazy argument. She somehow knew that I wasn't always careless, and I still do care behind this mask of the corrupter I wear now. When she grabbed me, there was some sort of spark. Yeah, this sounds like a crazy romance novel from what my dates told me about them. I thought it might be a spell, perhaps that she didn't want to be alone, and so I fell in love because she did that, but she seemed as surprised as me about something, so I have the gratification that it wasn't intentional if it's there._

_It doesn't change the fact I'm in love with her though. If only I can get Galinda to go to another man the way she got that boy to go to the first girl she saw. Then I can at least confront Elphaba, Elphie is what Galinda calls her, about how I feel and see if we can find some way to undo it if it is magic. If my dreams are more than dreams, I want to be chasing after Elphie in the woods, both of us happy, because I honestly love her, not because of some mind control._

_Please, 'Ric. You always call me your brother, can you spare me some advice on what to do?_

_Fiyero_

I don't know how I responded, my guess is I told him to do some research on magic. I also took his advice and found a better company to work with. I didn't receive as good of a part as the other company promised, but I had a better chance of making it big. I let him know in that letter that much as well.

I received a letter from Fiyero two days before Elphaba became the Wicked Witch

_Ric, by the time you read this, Elphaba should be in the City. As I said before, she's a powerful sorceress, and the Wizard has heard of her somehow. He wants to meet her. Maybe if you see her, you can put a few good words in about me._

_I've spent time in the library looking up love spells and accidental magic. Any accidental magic should last only a few hours at most. I was still as in love with her when I got your response as when I wrote the letter admitting it to you. But it says love spells, with powerful sorceresses can last up to a year. So who knows what way it is. I'll let you know in a year. Until then, think good things about me, and tell them to Elphie._

I spent my time searching for her in several locations that the tourists went to. I thought it might be hard, since even residents of the Emerald City need to wear glasses, so her distinguishing feature of green skin would be all I had to go by. I didn't find her. Not until I saw her throw herself out of a window of the Emerald Palace and fly on a broomstick like a fairytale witch half an hour after the announcement of a green-skinned Wicked Witch.

"He loves you!" I shouted as she challenged the world to find her. "He loves you Elphaba! Fiyero does!"

I have no clue if she heard me through the frenzied panic of the others around me and that's why she said she'd head west, or if it was for other reasons, but she was no longer Elphaba, that much was certain. To the world, she was the Wicked Witch who hides in the West.


	12. Regression

I wrote Fiyero the news that Elphaba was Wicked, although I was certain that he would read it in the press sooner than in my letter. He just needed to know I tried to follow through on his request, shouting at the sky, and her exact words. In his next letter, he seemed less confident than before.

_I can't believe that she would do that. I need to quiz Glinda, she dropped the first "a" from her name when Elphie was going to leave in some remembrance of Dillamond, when she gets back. It's for the better you didn't manage to find Elphie, any good words you gave Elphie to love me would only have Glinda hold tighter._ (I thought back to the day when I thought I saw her a few times, but she was running through the crowds with a girl of Gillikin build. I _had_ seen her; I had simply missed my chance.)_ Glinda must have been with her at the time, she'll at least be able to tell me what they got correct and leave the incorrect "truths" you were told to be corrected through omission._

_I didn't know she said the Western sky. I can tell mother and father to leave Oz and make the Vinkus its own country. Although that would be suspicious for me. She's safe there._

_I'll join the guard instead. The Wizard will probably send them off to search for her if he thinks her that dangerous, or wants us to think her dangerous. If I'm in the guard, I can warn her ahead of time when they have a lead._

_I'll finish school first. I know that's the one thing you and my father actually agreed on. At least the other schools were fair enough to let me use whatever I earned, so I'll be out in a year and a half._

_I just hope my Elphie is safe until then._

He visited me whenever there was a break, always coming to the shows. I remember he caught the first show I ever even played a minor character, purely through chance. At least, he swore he had nothing to do with the fact that the normal actor moved to a different company and everything was in order for him to leave right before that day.

I spent what little free time the two of us had together going to our old favorite clubs. He hoped to run into his old friends from UCE, since it would help in getting him a job in the guard, but he acted like the first few times. It was only meant to relax his nerves, not to show how he didn't care about life.

I read in the periodicals that he was no longer the corruptor, that he spent his time at school doing work, much to the other students' chagrin.

He never told me what he learned from Glinda through her omissions, although it might have been because she didn't return to Shiz. She was originally kept for questioning, that's what the press secretary told us. A few months later, they decided that she had been tortured psychologically and magically and that for managing to come out as well as she did, she must have been an amazing sorceress and incredibly goodly. She was Lady Glinda the Good.

_Psychologically and magically tortured my ass_, he wrote after learning about it. _She's only very moral, to the point of seeing things in black and white. Push Elphie out of the "Good" category and she'll be Wicked. She was the first to try and help Elphie because she realized she fell in the bad column for giving her that atrocious hat. Did Elphie really wear it when she challenged Oz to find her? I think Glinda's wrong in the assessment that she only pretends to care. She really doesn't care anymore._

_Anyway, I can believe she was kept at first for questioning, but only to see how they could keep her silence. It seems that they did so by offering her a parallel position to what I was told Elphie might have gotten. At least I'm free of Glinda. Although I don't think I'll play most scandalicious bachelor again._

_I'm fairly certain, at the four-month-mark of the possible accidental magic, these are my true feelings for Elphie. Even if they weren't, I wouldn't let myself be bought out against her like Glinda did. I'd let them think they've won while I aid her from within. I've even tried doing some searching of my own, mostly for the safe locations in the Vinkus for her. Unfortunately, Kiamo Ko seems to be the best location, and I know Father would never let a Wicked Witch stay there, even with my insistence_.

The letters continued. He found his old friends Crope and Tibbett during summer break. I had gotten my first solid minor role with the company. At the speed I was going, I was certain that at least my connection to Fiyero had something to do with it, even if he hadn't meant to. He insisted he had nothing to do with it.

We all ran into each other again at the after-party of the play.

"Wow Av," Tibbett said. "Who thought Mister Servant Boy with Brother issues would be an actor? I know I didn't."

"He certainly does a good job," Crope added. "Especially in those pants."

Fiyero and I laughed. Crope always loved talking about pants. Fiyero spoke to them about what he wanted to do. Both were surprised by his courage.

"I don't really fear the Witch," he said nervously. "I knew her at school, and she had a lot of confidence issues. She's only pretending to not care. If I find her, I'll be able to use it to catch her." He made up an excuse. He couldn't let them know that he was at least an ally to the Witch, if not madly in love with her.

They complimented him and said that he hadn't changed, and that he was exactly like he was when he left UCE, which still was getting problems from the news because of him.

"You seemed more daring when you were at Empire," Crope said. "What happened between then and now?"

He shrugged off the question in a nonchalant way, although failing miserably, he was returning to the withdrawn camera-avoiding style of before. Aside from his occasional letters, I had no way of knowing what occurred in his life. He said that the new Headmistress of Shiz declared no journalists on campus, where he spent his time. He managed to keep a few bits of the corruptor, but mostly the confidence, and the love of dance.

And Glinda.

_She always writes me from the palace, saying how the distance between us makes no difference in our relationship. I've tried telling her lightly that I'm not interested, but she always says that I'm being pessimistic about the separation and she won't cheat on me. I'd be tempted to go on a very public date with one of the girls here just to give her the hint, but I have two problems._

_First, all the girls here are loyal to her. Even if she didn't reiterate she was in a relationship with me whenever she gets the chance to say it to the press, these girls would go "But you two are such a cute couple."_

_Second, I'd hate myself, not for going on a date with someone other than Glinda. You know that I'd be more than willing to cheat on girls like that before. I even consider myself cheating on her with my desperate search for Elphie. It's all in my mind, but I still have a relationship with her. I'm perfectly fine with my affair. I'd hate myself for cheating on Elphie, though. How long has it been since that day? About ten months. If this is a spell, it shows no sign of slowing down. It's only gotten stronger. I'm in love with her. I grow more certain of it every day._

_Every day I grow more certain that my dreams are of the end of me. I've tried seeking out magical advice, but none of the ones I talk to say I show any signs of clairvoyance and that they are vivid dreams, and that I shouldn't have to worry about running away from Lady Glinda and joining the Witch's side._

_If only they knew I would do it in a clock-tick. If they are real, I only have about three years left since I'm graduating in spring._

_I've sent in my application to the Gale Force. I should expect news of it sooner or later._

_Also, congratulations on landing a big role with your new company. I'll try to be down in the City when you start. And you know I had nothing to do with you getting in that company or that part._

It had become a joke by then. He always insisted he didn't, and I believed him more and more.

In the first letter he wrote after the anniversary of the spell, he only said one thing about himself. That he loved her. He knew he did. When I asked for more information, he said that the Wizard got wind of his application for the Gale Force and wanted to speak to him after graduation.

The corruptor would have been celebrating. The return to the old Fiyero meant he was scared. I know I managed to settle his nerves. My guess was I made some off-color joke about the Wizard.

All the same, Fiyero was going to see the Wizard for the first time.


	13. Gale

The next time I saw Fiyero, he was dressed in the Gale Force uniform. I laughed loudly. "The Wizard never expected a Vinkus man to join the Gale Force, did he?"

He rolled his eyes. "Get it out while you still can 'Ric. I'm officially a member at midnight and after that I can arrest you." I stopped and asked about what the Wizard was like. He said very little, only that the Wizard thought it was a grand idea to have stronger ties between the bloodline of the Vinkus tribes and Central Oz, and that as long as Fiyero tried hard, he would help ensure Fiyero rise through the ranks quickly.

"My only concern about the Wizard is he's a little crass in language," Fiyero said after telling his tale. "He used the term 'Winkie' even after I corrected him once. I didn't try again."

"So if you look for her as hard as you can, when can you expect to make captain?"

"Around my estimation of my death if they're visions. I can't try to get help anymore. Prince of the Arjikis, yes, he can support my dreams. The brilliant new guard of the Gale Force, he needs to hunt for the witch out of hatred, just as I told the Wizard." He looked at a clock in the room we were in. "That time already, 'Ric? Guess I have to go." He waved goodbye.

He wrote as much as he could as often as he could. His position as a Gale Forcer made it hard for him to state everything that happened in his life, and his head. Glinda once again became something of an attachment to him the few times he wasn't off searching for the witch.

He came to my performances and followed me back to the apartment when he had time. Most of the time he managed to free himself from Glinda, but I remember one time he didn't.

"I think I saw her the last time," He said.

"Saw who?" Glinda asked, surprisingly clueless. "What last time?"

I was upset with her presence that time, she had come once before and tried to get us to at least act like we hated the Witch. I happened to be indifferent, not trusting the Wizard's words fully, but knowing that they wouldn't slander her for absolutely no reason. Fiyero supported her in whatever her cause was, regardless.

"The witch," I replied calmly.

"I saw her on the last raid. The spies are getting more accurate, Glinda. I wished I was far enough from any other guards to beg her to fly away."

"She should be caught," Glinda said. Fiyero looked at her. "Then she can prove her innocence. Maybe we can wait until you make Captain, you'll be able to order them down, not to kill, but only capture."

"I'll tell them to not even harm her. I'd try to let Elphie know that it would help her. That's a great idea Glinda!" He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. It was the most intimate I had ever seen him with her.

She looked upset. I could never tell if the feelings were really her own, but I'm certain that it resulted from her idea being taken the wrong way. "I'm not surprised that you would make sure she's safe," She said hesitantly. "You've searched hard for her."

He stood up proudly. "No one's searched harder. I've exceeded the Wizard's expectations, and I'm due to become Captain in only a few months." He returned to his seat. "I just hope Elphie can last that long."

"I hope she does too," I said quietly. "I just don't think she will."


	14. Captain

I was wrong, of course. The Witch managed to hide herself quite well over the next six months. Fiyero was promoted when the previous Captain retired. I think I was the first person of the public to see it, since I was invited to his room before the official announcement. He looked amazing in the uniform. Somehow, he could pull off the green. He was regal. The perfect last memory for me to have of him.

"Not much longer," He said, adjusting his collar.

I looked up. "Until the announcement?"

"Until I'll know if my dreams really are visions. By that point in time, it'll be too late. The first one was Glinda proposing to me."

"Her to you, Fiyero? Don't you mean you to her?"

He shook his head. "I have a list of the dreams I had and the order they go in." He pointed to a sheet of paper. I picked it up and looked at it.

"Besides the first one, you can change these. Once you know the first is real, you can do anything different. You don't have to die like that, Fiyero."

"I'd hate myself for staying alive if it means Elphie is captured. After the first one takes place, I'll more than gladly face my fate, however much time I have left."

"But you don't have to. These dreams, they have choices, you can tell them that you can't marry her because you don't love her, and that you were just scared to break up the relationship. You can just stall and tell the Witch to leave. You can run with her just to make sure she's safe, return and claim you were mind-controlled. Hell, you can tell the guards what they want to know before you get strung up. You have the choice, my Brother."

"I know I have the choice, Avaric. I just know that the choices that I make there are the ones I would make in the same situations."

"You're void of context."

"I know myself 'Ric. I don't need more context than what the dreams have given me to know that it's what I'd do." He smiled. It was a genuine smile. "I'll miss you if they're true, Ric."

"M-my brother…" I whispered. "Goodbye."

I didn't go to the ceremony. I didn't want to see it as he proved his dreams right. His stupid clairvoyance is true. He was Captain for only a few days.

All I know about Fiyero's after that is little more than the public. His first raid as Captain was when he was called to the Wizard's chambers, Shortly after the end of the Engagement and Promotion ball, and it was no false call. After seeing the Witch, he sent away the other members of the Gale Force, perhaps to destroy any witnesses. When his fiancée Glinda came in, she saw him holding a gun to the Wizard. She tried to talk him down, but he left with the Witch, saying he loved the Witch all this time, and not Glinda. The other guards that came, Glinda, and the Wizard all thought him mad.

I know he wasn't. He made that choice at least hours ago. It was a vision. From there, he and the Witch hid in the Great Gillikin forest. She led him to a clearing, where the two spent the night. He made a note that he hoped to be intimate, but I have no clue of the Witch's intentions. She could have told him no. The Witch, for some reason, knew her sister was in danger, and took off, but before she did, he told her to head to Kiamo Ko afterwards.

Whether because of the dreams or just a bad feeling, he headed to Munchkinland as well.

The Witch was caught when her sister was killed by the house of the girl from Kansas, Dorothy Gale. She argued with Glinda and was caught. Fiyero came, shouting words that he wrote down, whether from a dream or just plans "Let the Green Girl go." I have been told he was dressed in his Captain's uniform by Glinda. He was captured after making sure his lover, the Witch, escaped safely.

He was tortured to death when they wanted him to give information of where she was. His dying words, "Kiamo Ko," were exactly what they wanted.

Some say that the Scarecrow, King Scarecrow, is Fiyero, that the Witch somehow saved him. I quite doubt it. If he's alive, then she's alive, he would have saved her. King Scarecrow is not my brother, despite claims that Dorothy's Scarecrow resembled him.

He had a will; he seemed very prepared for what was to come. Everything he had was given to his parents, also begging them for forgiveness for the things he had done that were not good.

I just wish I could conclude the tale of My Brother much better, but his life was incomplete. He knew when it ended, but he knew he could have made other choices. If only he did.


	15. Epilogue

Avaric looked to the door. Since he wrote _Traitor: The Life and Times of Fiyero Tiggular_, he had gotten many fans, both of his writing and of his acting. Directors came asking for him in roles. The knock he heard a moment ago was probably another fan of his wanting his autograph on the book or a program. This time, he somehow managed to land the role of Fiyero in some avant garde musical glorifying the Witch. There was even a small part played by a member of the company that had his name, though he assumed it was something of a joke and would disappear when Avaric started a new play in a few months. (The director had told him ahead of time when the rehersals started, so that the role could be replaced in this play)

"Come in," He said disinterested. Fans were a plague to him. He decided to look at the fan once. He was a man with dark skin. He had to be at least ten years younger than the actor, if not fifteen, although Avaric was well-preserved himself. It surprised Avaric that it was an Arjiki without any markings. The man quite resembled Fiyero only days before his death, although Avaric thought it coincidence, or perhaps he wasn't remembering the Prince correctly.

"You're Avaric Maelson?" he asked. His voice sounded familiar to Avaric, but he wasn't sure how. "My how you have changed."

"What would you know me from in which you hadn't seen me?" It was quite the odd man. Avaric had been acting for most of this man's life. He hadn't served the Royal family for… was it twenty years now? It had to have been. That was most of this Arjiki's life.

The fan shrugged. Avaric turned around in his chair. He hated looking at the fans. "Around, I guess. It's been a while. Look, I've been reading your book." He had been holding a copy the whole time, but he had it well disguised.

"_Traitor_? What did you think of it?" He knew what the answer was. When someone mentioned it and wasn't a well-known critic, it was always enjoyed.

"It seemed incomplete really. You seemed to underestimate the prince when you were writing." Avaric looked at the fan again. He actually had the nerve to voice an opinion. It pleased Avaric, to tell the truth. And he stood differently around the actor than most of his fans did. He stood… almost regally.

Avaric decided this one may be worth getting to know, if only because of his resemblance to the man he wrote the biography of. "You know, I find it odd."

"What is it?"

"You're Arjiki, are you not?"

The younger man nodded. "I am. If you're going to ask how I escaped getting the tattoos, it's a long story, but the short version is that I didn't. I got them just like every other good little boy."

"Then how can you not have them now?"

The man's posture fell. It wasn't something of pride. "It's a long story that I can't really sum up. You have other fans."

Avaric looked at the man. It was best to finish the meeting and returned to the usual dialog he gave his fans. "I suppose you want an autograph."

The man's face brightened. "Of course I do." He handed Avaric the book more than willingly.

Avaric grabbed a pen and started to dip it in the ink. "Who should I make it out to?"

The man smiled at him. It was crooked, much like the one the Wicked Witch bore on the posters advertising the play. "Your brother."

Avaric stared for a moment. The man did look a lot like Fiyero did at age 25, if one got rid of his diamonds, but that might have just been Avaric's subconcious playing tricks on him. "I've gotten so many people claiming to be him just to see how I reacted. Although that's the first time one phrased it that way."

"You left an opening for me, though, just in case."

"Did I now?"

"I didn't say that I thought the Witch was simply pretty when I had the dream at fifteen. I said she was beautiful. When you asked about Glinda, I said Elphaba was much prettier. And I said 'If that was how I was to die, I'm more willing to do so than my dream counterpart let on.' Even if I never really let it on afterwards and still treated it as a shock when I met Elphie in real life."

Avaric stared again. Not only did he correctly guess the intentional error in the book, he managed to call the actual tale. "So, what did I understate about you?"

"You were my big brother. I didn't let you call me that because it made you happy. I let you call me that because I wanted to be your little brother."

"I guess the Witch saved you."

"I'd die for my Elphie more often if it weren't for the fact neither of us need to fear death. Sign the book and I'll be off. We can't stay in Oz too much longer."

"Why?"

"I may be unrecognizable now, but she's still green, and even the fans of this silly play don't get anywhere near the color when they pretend to be her. I'm glad you wrote this, my brother. I'll cherish it until I die."

Avaric looked up from the book. "But you won't."

"Exactly." Fiyero took the book and hugged Avaric. "I'll miss you, 'Ric. You'll always be my big brother. If I come back for some reason, I'll be sure to write you if it's after today."

A few days later he found a package at his apartment that bore a postmark that showed it came from the northern Vinkus. When he opened it, he found several papers held together with a piece of string. On top of the stack of papers was a letter, the more-bleached color showed it to be of more recent development.

_Hey Ric,_

_By now, you should have run into me at one of your performances. I didn't tell you then, but you looked really young, and did a pretty good job of playing me, beyond all the issues with the script. Also, Elphie and I spent a long time looking around places when no one could find us to locate these letters. My parents had to have moved them after they thought I died. I figured if you ever want to make a new version of your book, you can include your half of the letters we sent to each other when you were in college, or starting your own life instead of your guessing. I'll run into you again if you do that. I'll make sure of it._

_Until then, my brother,_

_Fiyero Tiggular (With assistance from Elphaba Tiggular)_

Avaric didn't make a new version of the book at first, but he did arrange the letters together in the proper order, claiming he somehow found them by luck, and auctioned them off. A woman covered in many veils won it, and paid with cash.

They ended up back to him the next day, with a note chiding him for trying to get rid of it, but appreciated how it worked.

Then he wrote the new edition of the book.

Fiyero and Elphaba visited him often when he was alone in his apartment, and he learned the story from Elphaba's view, he was tempted to write a version of that, had Lady Glinda not written one around the same time he wrote _Traitor_.

He lived the rest of his days peacefully, knowing that Fiyero was fine.

**A final note: If you're upset at what Yero said about the play, it's not directed at the musical. I actually was thinking of something more like what disney would have done if they got their mitts on it before Universal. Although it would likely have a bit more slack than a Disney show, now I think of it. (Well, a better analogy for those that recognize it would be "The Ember Island Players" but Sale would have my butt for that.)**

**Addendum later added: It has come to my attention that some people seem to think that the play is Glinda's version, and were confused at why Elphie still needed to hide herself. I tried to make it clear through the writing, but I seemed to have falied at it. This is not what Glinda wrote. Glinda wrote a book, and it doesn't clear Elphaba's name, as Glinda promised Elphaba in "For Good." While I debated writing clips from it, I decided against it. Instead I'll cover what the worldbuilding says. The book Glinda wrote only covers act I of the muscial we're familiar with. She throws out a completely crazy theory that basically identifies the Witch as a malevolent formless entity that takes over Elphaba's body and kills her spirit, as Glinda also couldn't quite find the courage to give the Wizard and Morrible proper public denouncements (Saying Morrible's retired, and the Wizard left yadda yadda) and stuck to the lies Morrible spread.**

**Back to the play. note that most of the adjectives I use to describe it have a negative connotation, especially when used by Elphaba and Fiyero. It's often demeaned, as are its fans, both in-universe and in-narrative. It has a cult following, but altogether it has next to no fans who honestly believe the story as told by the director, although it is what the Director believes. The general consensus is it's an allegory for something else that happened to use events from five or ten years ago as a framing device and trying to be "Edgy." General consensus is also that he failed at it. Now back to the original final author's note:**

**My next story, should be, a retelling of one of Shakespeare's comedies but with our favorite characters in the roles. You can find some clips of it on the Green Generation of the Random Talk about Nothing thread in the BAS if you want to know what it's like. I can assure several misquotes from various Shakespeare plays, and at least one reference to a fanfic. (Also using the epithet for the wrong character)**

**Thank you so much for reading this story and it means a lot to me. _-Runs before Sale notices-_**


End file.
